From Way up There, You and I
by Emisonluvx
Summary: ONE SHOT: Lily and Grace have a special surprise for their moms the night before they leave on their family trip to Paris (Fluffy, first published fanfic, I tried)


"Bags?" Alison DiLaurentis-Fields yells to her wife Emily, from where she stands in the bedroom.

"Packed!" Emily responds as she surveys at the three suitcases in front of her, her hands on her hips.

A black bag for Alison, a navy blue bag for herself, and a pink and purple one for their seven year old daughters, Grace and Lily.

"Boarding passes?" Alison calls anxiously.

"Printed and ready to go" Emily responds.

"Passports?" Ali asks.

"They're here babe" Emily sighs in response.

Alison enters the living room, a frown on her face, "That has to be everything, right?"

"You tell me" Emily giggles, walking up to her wife and embracing her in a hug, "You've only checked five times."

Alison snuggles into Emily's chest, "I just want to make sure everything's perfect. We've been dreaming of going to Paris together since forever."

"Don't worry my love" Emily places a peck on Ali's lips, "As long as we're together everything will be fine. Just think of all the fun we'll have." Emily pulls Alison impossibly closer, and they sway slowly, to the tune of non-existent music.

"You, me on the top of the Eiffel Tower, wind in our hair." Alison says wistfully, "Oh, and we are definitely taking the girls to some cute little French boutiques"

"Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Emily asks.

"I sent them upstairs to put on their pyjamas a half hour ago. I assume they're playing in their room now." Ali replies, holding on to Emily.

"Let's go check." Emily pulls away and takes Alison's hand, leading her upstairs.

The couple approaches their daughter's bedroom, and Emily softly knocks on the door.

A giggle is heard from inside, and Emily and Alison can hear shuffling. Alison turns to Emily, cocking her eyebrow. Emily shrugs and giggles.

A couple moments later, the door opens a crack, and Grace pokes her head outside.

"Come in" She says, trying to keep a serious face.

Alison laughs, "What is this?" She asks as they walk inside.

"We prepared a concert for you" Lily announces proudly from where she's sitting on her bed, the ukulele she got for her birthday at her side.

Grace takes Emily's hand, and leads her moms to the desk chairs she had moved into the middle of the room.

Emily smiles at Alison, who is beaming and giggling with pure content.

Alison turns to look at Grace, "Well this is exciting! I wonder what you have planned for us."

Grace grins as her mothers sit down, "You're gonna love it"

Once they are seated, Alison takes Emily's hand, and Grace runs to sit on the bed next to her sister.

Lily picks up her ukulele and holds on to it, ready to strum.

Grace takes a deep breath, "A one, A two, A one, two, three go!"

Lily begins to strum a C chord as she plays the intro to "You and I", by Ingrid Michealson.

Alison smiles and squeezes Emily's hand.

"Don't you worry there my honey, we might not have any money, but we've got our love to pay the bills!" Grace sings the opening line proudly, a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe I think you're cute and funny, maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you if you know what I mean.." Lily continues, her voice sweet and soft.

For the chorus, the twin's voices meld together, "Oh let's get rich and buy our parents home's in the south of France! Let's get rich, and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance, let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants. From way up there, you and I, you and I"

The song continues, and Alison pulls Emily in close. They softly sway to the music, and contentedly listen to their two beautiful little girl's voices. By the time Lily ends the song with a nice C chord, Alison wishes it could keep going.

The girls turn to their moms, grinning widely. Alison and Emily applaud and cheer, laughing in content.

Lily and Grace run towards their mothers, hugging each of them tightly.

"How did we get such talented daughters?" Alison asks Emily rhetorically, when Lily settles on her lap.

"We're just really special" Grace grins up at Alison, and Emily rubs her back.

"You're right, you are" Alison says, kissing Lily's head,"But even special little girls need to brush their teeth and go to bed."

As expected, this is met with a chorus of protests, "Can't we stay up a little longer?" Grace whines, and Lily nods in agreement.

"We have to get up early for our flight tomorrow, my loves. We don't want you to be tired." Alison explains, beginning to stand up.

"We won't be, we promise!" Lily pleads.

"Come on girls, its time to sleep" Emily sighs.

The twins begrudgingly listen to their mothers, and with teeth brushed and stories read, they fall into a peaceful sleep.

Emily and Alison sleep peacefully, tangled up together, breathing in each other's scent and dreaming of sunflower fields in the south of France.

They wake the next morning at 5 AM. Getting up this early is a headache, but they know it will be worth it. They've been waiting for this for what seems to be a lifetime.

The couple get themselves ready silently, stealing small glances and smiles between each other. No words have to be exchanged for them to understand how excited the other is for this moment.

They wake up Lily and Grace, and push them to get ready through small whines and groggy eyes.

Everything is perfectly timed, but just as they're about to leave, Lily drops her bag and runs upstairs. She's forgotten her stuffed bear. She can't find it anywhere. Grace runs after her, and they search their room from top to bottom. They can't leave without it.

Alison sighs and looks down at her watch, "We're gonna miss our flight."

A small smile forms on Emily's face, as she walks towards her wife and kisses her head.

"We'll take the next one."


End file.
